


Why Didn't Anyone Tell Him?

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine looks back on the end of his relationship with Kurt Hummel, and at all the things he had done wrong.  He wonders if the cluelessness and obliviousness had been the final straw and why none of his friends had intervened before he'd gotten himself in too deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Didn't Anyone Tell Him?

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered Blaine-bashing but this is really more of an introspection into the things Blaine's done wrong from his POV.

Blaine really wished people understood how hard his life could get. 

It wasn’t even that Blaine had issues that caused him daily strife. 

The reason his life was hard is that most of the time, Blaine was really fucking clueless, and he _knew_ this about himself. 

But knowing this about himself didn’t make life any easier for him. 

His friends were always quick to point out to him when he’d stepped in it.  When he’d said something he shouldn’t have.  When he’d done something he shouldn’t have.  The problem is that they always stepped up and pointed it out _after_ Blaine said or did those things. 

 _Not beforehand_. 

And that was the real crux of the situation. 

Why couldn’t anybody just step up and say ‘ _Blaine, this is stupid.  What the hell are you thinking_?’ _before_ he did them?

Was that too much to ask?

Blaine leaned back against the headboard of his bed and thought about all the things that had happened over the years that fell into this category.

The _Blaine, That Was Stupid_ category. 

Some of the things he’d done as a kid fell into that category.  Those weren’t things with lasting effects, though, so he tended to forget about those easily.  Everybody does clueless things in elementary and middle school.  Those things were outgrown. 

Cluelessness should be something a person could outgrow, Blaine decided. 

There should be some point in a person’s life when he or she is able to say, “ _You know what brain?  You need to work a little faster to keep up with my decision making.  You need to step up when I get a thought and run with it.  You need to stop me_.”

But apparently, that didn’t always happen, because even when Blaine got to high school, the cluelessness and obliviousness followed him there. 

So obviously, this wasn’t something that he was going to be able to control on his own.  He needed his friends to back him up with this.  To tell him when he was acting like a clueless idiot. 

But no. 

Did they do these things _before_ Blaine stepped in shit?

 _No_.

His friend Wes Leung had always been the most brutal about it, because he had always gotten violent.  When Blaine did something stupid while he was in the Warblers, Wes took it with quiet composure.  He’d raise an eyebrow, and he’d send questioning looks.  But he’d go along with it. 

And then afterwards, when he’d determined that Blaine had fucked up yet again, Wes would slap him in the back of the head and say, “Blaine.  That was stupid.”

Those slaps had _hurt_ too.  He missed Wes since he’d graduated, but really, he didn’t miss the slaps. 

And why couldn’t Wes have told him beforehand that singing a song about sex toys to a guy Blaine had only had two very platonic coffee dates with might not have gone over so well?

Was it _that_ hard to keep Blaine from doing something stupid?  Blaine didn’t think so.

But no, Wes couldn’t do that.  He had to wait until afterwards, the next choir practice to be exact.  Then Wes had walked up, slapped Blaine in the back of the head, and he’d repeated that now practiced phrase. 

And apparently, the other Warblers had agreed with him at the time.  Especially Kurt. 

 _And_ he’d even run the song selection by the Warblers before the Gap Attack, so they can’t say they didn’t know that song had been coming.  So if they thought telling a guy that he could keep his toys in the drawer tonight was inappropriate, why didn’t they tell him _before_ he fucking sang it?

But no, the Warblers had just let him do it.  Because initially, the group had thought he was going to sing to Kurt.  They had said later that it was why they’d been so surprised to hear that they were singing to some guy at the GAP.  Kurt had believed it too, and that was a whole different situation that had taken him by surprise too. 

Sure, he’d had tons of friendly hang out sessions at the Lima Bean, and sure, he’d kind of made sure that he was always around Kurt, and sure, he’d really cared about Kurt, but Blaine just sucked at reading people. 

When he and Kurt had sat outside the GAP, shivering in the cold, and he’d turned to Kurt and asked if his serenade for Jeremiah had been ‘ _too much_ ,’ Kurt had given him _that look_.

It was the look that asked if he really wanted Kurt to answer that question.  Sometimes, Kurt looked at him like he thought Blaine was really just the most idiotic person on the planet.  At least, Blaine thought that’s what the looks said.  He didn’t know for sure. 

Because of the whole fucking cluelessness thing.  The whole ‘ _sucks at reading people_ ’ thing.

He sucked at seeing signs.  He sucked at being flirty.

That was obvious, because the only way he could blatantly flirt was in song, and he always seemed to pick the wrong song at the wrong moment. 

Every fucking time. 

Wes, annoying fucker that he was, had piped up about the song he’d chosen for the first duet he’d done with Kurt. 

Apparently, doing a break-up song when you just got together with someone was frowned upon.  And apparently, in this case, the song had also been prophetic. 

Well, hell.  How was he supposed to know that? 

 _Nobody had told_ _him_. 

They should know him by now.  It’s not like he was going to come to these conclusions on his own.  

The only time he’d managed to pull off a serenade was the time the Warblers had performed “Somewhere Only We Know,” and the ironic thing is that Blaine didn’t have a fucking clue what that song even meant.   He chose it because the title said what he wanted to say.  

But to this day, if someone asked him what that song meant, he’d have to admit that he was clueless about it.

But even though Kurt had loved the song, Wes had bitched at him afterwards for singing a song about getting old and being faced with the ‘ _end of everything_.’  Especially since all Kurt was doing was going back to his old school. 

Wes had slapped him again and told him the song had been depressing. 

At least he hadn’t said that in front of Kurt.

Because Kurt was the most understanding and patient person that Blaine had ever met.  Much more patient than slap-happy Wes had ever been.

Blaine cringed when he thought about another slap Wes had given him, and it had happened after Blaine and Kurt had gotten together. 

He knew he often said things without thinking.  And it usually backfired on him.  Like when he’d told Kurt that his sexy faces had looked like gas pains, a little incident that had gotten him kicked out of Kurt’s house for a few days.  But at least Wes hadn’t heard about that one. 

He’d slapped Blaine hard enough when he’d heard about the Pavarotti incident. 

Seriously, when they’d buried Pavarotti under that tree, it hadn’t even occurred to Blaine that bringing up the funeral of Kurt’s mother would be kind of insensitive.  Kurt had been sweet about it, and he’d just said yes.  But apparently it had been the wrong thing to say, and when Blaine had brought it up in conversation with the other Warblers, Wes had glared at Blaine. 

Then afterwards, after practice, another slap.  Right on the back of the head. 

But really?  Why couldn’t people just give him a list of things that he was and wasn’t allowed to say?

That would make life so much easier for him. 

But it really hadn’t matter in the long run.  Because after all while, meaning after Kurt and Blaine had been together for a while, Kurt had even stopped giving him the bitch face when he did something stupid.  It wasn’t that Kurt had stopped being irritated at him about the things he’d said or did.  It was more that Kurt seemed to have given up on the idea that Blaine could be taught any differently. 

When Blaine had screwed up their night at Scandals, mostly by getting drunk, getting handsy, and most importantly, _forgetting_ whatever stupid things he’d said that night, Kurt had taken it in stride. 

He’d just stopped being mad. 

He’d understood that Blaine hadn’t meant to let Sebastian flirt and dance with him.  That he hadn’t meant to do anything that might have led Sebastian on.  That he hadn’t really thought through the whole dancing with another guy while your boyfriend is at the bar thing.

It had been Jeff and Nick who had taken offense at that particular thing, especially after they’d found out what had happened.  From Sebastian. 

Nick and Jeff had invited him out for lunch the Saturday following the incident.

The two Warblers had decided to take after Wes in order to keep him in line.  But they, again, had not warned him about Sebastian beforehand.  They’d waited until _after_ Sebastian had described their night at Scandals before they’d hunted him down and berated him for ignoring Kurt all night.  

First Nick had slapped him, and then Jeff had given the opposite side of his head the same treatment, and he’d felt a little like a tennis ball.

It was a good thing they didn’t know anything about the rest of the night, or he would have been slapped twice as many times.    

He was lucky Kurt had loved him.  It’s hard to tell how much punishment Kurt had spared him over the past few years just because nobody else knew what stupid things Blaine said.

He had a bad enough tendency to make a spectacle of things just by not thinking decisions through.

Like when he’d sung “It’s Not Right But It’s Okay” in Glee.  That had been one of the most idiotic things he’d ever done, and he could see that _now_.

Mainly because word had gotten back to the Warblers.  To Nick, Jeff and Sebastian. 

Blaine didn’t even have a clue _how_ the word had gotten back to them because all he’d told him was the part about Kurt texting Chandler all the time.  He’d been angry, and rightly so at the time, and he’d let that anger take over when he sang that song.  But they weren’t even supposed to know about that.

And the three of them, and Puck in a completely different discussion, had managed to make it very clear to him that he had, indeed, done the same thing he’d been accusing Kurt of. 

Sebastian had laughed openly at him, and he’d managed to pull up old text messages that he and Blaine had sent to each other, and that had earned him the slap from Nick. 

He didn’t think the messages were anything but family friendly, but then again, he was oblivious.  That was like a proven thing that he really had no way of arguing himself out of. 

They’d also yelled at him when he’d admitted that he’d been pulling away from Kurt. 

Then Jeff’s slap had come when they’d reminded him that Kurt was a very private person and did not like having their relationship issues paraded in front of other people.  Jeff had been quick to point out that even when they’d been at Dalton, whenever Blaine did something ridiculous that had hurt Kurt’s feelings, Kurt had never told any of their friends about it.

Their friends only ever found out when Blaine aired their laundry.

Sebastian had mocked him and told Blaine that he was going to lose Kurt if he didn’t stop acting like an idiot all the time.  If he didn’t step up and get a clue.

Puck had brought up another interesting topic.  He hadn’t been in Glee when Blaine had sung that song about cheating to Kurt, but he’d found out afterwards.  And he’d been quick to point out that Blaine wasn’t all that sometimes, and that he needed to step it up. 

He’d brought up the Karofsky thing, and how Kurt had thought from the beginning that the Valentines had been from him, when he hadn’t gotten Kurt anything for Valentine’s Day.  And Puck had brought up how Kurt had been thinking that the gifts were from his true love, and that brought up how disappointed Kurt had been when he’d realized that they weren’t from Blaine. 

And Puck brought up how singing a song that was dedicated to an entire restaurant of people wasn’t really the best kind of romantic gift for a guy like Kurt. 

And it had been a little disorienting to realize that Puck knew that about Kurt better than Blaine did.

But yet again, these friends were telling him where he’d gone wrong _after_ he’d gone wrong.

Instead of beforehand. 

Which led back to the same problem again. 

Because if his friends really cared about helping him with his bad decisions, they’d have told him ahead of time that checking Kurt’s phone was wrong.

That it had been a violation of his privacy.  That it had been a sign that he still didn’t trust Kurt, even when Kurt had trusted him over and over throughout their relationship. 

They would have kept him from checking that phone again, long after the Chandler incident had died down.  Long after Kurt had stopped talking to Dave, again, because Blaine had been afraid of losing him. 

If they’d have _explained_ to him that he shouldn’t have done it again, then maybe he’d still have Kurt.

Maybe Kurt wouldn’t have finally given up on him.  Maybe Kurt wouldn’t have been gotten tired of Blaine’s anger.  And his cluelessness.  And apparently, the fact that Blaine was a hypocrite.  He’d lost count of how many times his friends had used _that word_ to describe his behavior. 

But no. 

Nobody had told him.  They’d just let him self-destruct. 

And when the breakup had finally happened, they’d all sided with Kurt. 

When Kurt had gotten tired of him, so had New Directions.  And even when he’d tried to explain things to the Warblers, _they_ hadn’t even sided with Blaine!

They’d pointed out that Kurt had kind of been right, and that Blaine had done the things that Kurt had accused him of, and that Blaine was being very hypocritical, god Blaine hated that word, about his behavior and Kurt’s behavior.

And when Sebastian had smirked at him, while he’d been at Dalton to be comforted, because the members of New Directions had chosen Kurt, Blaine had lost it and had gone off on Sebastian.

Which had done nothing to help his situation, because all Sebastian had done was take the punch, while the Warblers had stared at Blaine like he was losing his mind, and then he’d walked off.  He’d turned at the door, and he’d brought up again the fact that he’d told Blaine his behavior would drive Kurt away.

He’d reminded Blaine that he’d warned him. 

And then a month later, when Blaine had spotted Kurt sitting with Sebastian in the Lima Bean, laughing and smiling with each other, it had hit Blaine.

He’d finally understood what Sebastian had meant.  What he’d been warning Blaine about.

Why didn’t anyone tell him _before_ he self-destructed that his downfall had been Sebastian’s plan all along?


End file.
